


Tinted

by YennaWang



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As much as I’d love to keep watching you fix your makeup, I have a meeting to get to.” </p><p>The woman flashed a crooked smile at her. </p><p>Asami ended up just nodding her head in understanding, still unable to piece together words.</p><p>She backed even further away from the car as the tinted window rolled up. The woman stepped out of the car and Asami began to hate the situation even more. This woman didn’t just have a gorgeous face, but she also had the body to go along with it. Asami tried her hardest not to stare too much, but in the time that the woman stepped out of the car, she was able to tell that this woman was very much her type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tinted

_Well that was a disaster_. Asami let out a heavy sigh as she left the restaurant and began walking down the narrow sidewalk. The date had only lasted forty minutes before Asami interrupted the monotone rant of her date, saying that she had to leave for an emergency meeting. She really hated all of these blind dates that her father set her up with, but it was a small price to pay for being able to inherit a multibillion yuan corporation.

Asami didn’t lie completely about having a meeting. She had one, but not for another two hours. She spent her time walking around the city, but as the time began to dwindle, she hopped onto the subway and made her way back to headquarters.

She was never very fond of entering through the front entrance, so she made her way to the back of the building and into the lower level parking garage. She made her way through the garage, but a sudden realization hit her. She hadn’t redone her makeup and to even think that she’d go in front of some of the richest men and women in the business world not looking her best, was blasphemy.

She knew that there would be a chance to run into anyone once she stepped foot into the building, so her eyes scanned the cars around her. She then spotted a cobalt BMW i8 with extremely tinted windows. She made her way to it and looked at her reflection. The only thing she really needed to touch up was her lipstick, so she rummaged through her purse to finally find her H. Couture Beauty Diamond Lipstick.

Asami leaned down, closer to the window as she opened the lipstick. She then began tracing the top edge of her top lip and then filled it in completely. She continued to retouch her bottom lip, slightly opening her mouth into an ‘O’ shape as she filled it in completely. After doing that she gave a little pop of her lips, but as she did that the window began to roll down. She quickly jumped back in surprise and a rush of warmth filled her cheeks.

She was about to stutter an apology out, but her breath caught in her throat as she made eye contact with the owner of the BMW. The woman had short dark brown hair and her almond skin was blemish free. What amazed Asami was the striking cerulean eyes that contrasted so greatly with her skin tone. Asami’s attention was finally brought back to reality when she heard the woman clear her throat.

“As much as I’d love to keep watching you fix your makeup, I have a meeting to get to.” The woman flashed a crooked smile at Asami. Asami ended up just nodding her head in understanding, still unable to piece together words.

She backed even further away from the car as the tinted window rolled up. The woman stepped out of the car and Asami began to hate the situation even more. This woman didn’t just have a gorgeous face, but she also had the body to go along with it. Asami tried her hardest not to stare too much, but in the time that the woman stepped out of the car, she was able to tell that this woman was very much her type.

The stranger was wearing a light blue collared shirt, sleeves rolled to just above her elbows. Over that was a gray pinstripe vest that hugged the woman’s curves. She was wearing matching pinstripe pants and brown dress shoes. Once the woman was finally out of the car and standing in front of Asami, Asami’s words finally seemed to come back to her.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know someone was in the car,” she apologized.

“It’s no problem really. I would have let you continue, but…” The woman raised her arm and looked at her watch. “I have a meeting that starts in four minutes.”

A puzzled expression crossed Asami’s face. “Y-you do?”

The woman nodded.

“I-I do too. Do you happen to be here for the sustainable water system?” Asami asked.

The woman furrowed her brows a bit. “Yeah, the hydroponic system.”

Asami extended her hand. “Well nice to meet you Miss Varney, I’m Asami Sato.”

Korra tilted her head to the right slightly and grinned. She firmly took Asami’s hand and shook it. “You can call me Korra. But nice to meet you.”

Asami bit her lower lip and nodded. “You as well. I guess we should get to that meeting then.” Asami glanced down at her own watch and saw that they only had a minute to get to one of the top floors in the building. “The elevator’s right this way.” Asami motioned for Korra to follow her.

“So uh, I guess I can’t get in trouble for being late,” joked Korra.

“You probably won’t, but my father will not be happy with me,” stated Asami matter of factly.

The two of them stepped into the elevator and Asami pressed the 87th floor, luckily it wasn’t the top floor which was 110.

“I’ll just tell him you found me wandering lost and helped me find my way. I mean this place is kinda confusing.” Korra’s smile was definitely growing on Asami. The more she saw it, the longer she wanted to stare at the beautiful woman.

“That may work.” They both laughed at this as the elevator ascended.

The elevator gave out a ding and the doors slid open. “This way,” led Asami. They walked down the hallway and took a right turn towards a large conference room. When they finally stepped in, all thirteen people were already there. Asami was about to apologize, but Korra beat her to it.

“Sorry about being late, this place is so confusing, but I was lucky to have Miss Sato here find me. If she didn’t I’d still be wandering around like a chicken with its head chopped off.” Korra nodded at Asami and made her way towards the front of the room near the podium. Asami smiled slightly and made her way to the opposite side of the room to her seat next to her father.

As Korra set up her presentation, Asami’s father leaned over and whispered, “That was a lie wasn’t it?”

“I ran into her in the garage and we spoke for a bit. We just kind of lost track of the time.”

“Hmm, okay. At least you both made it.” Asami let out a quiet sigh, at least her father didn’t seem too angry. She loved her father deeply, but getting on the wrong side of Hiroshi Sato wasn’t the best idea. He wasn’t the best businessman in the world for being lenient.

Asami looked up towards Korra, watching as she struggled with the projector. Korra was pouting and her brow was furrowed. “Sorry, I can make water systems and stuff, but this is confusing.”

Some of the people in the room laughed at this and one of the men near the front of the room went to help Korra. Korra’s hand was on the back of her neck rubbing it nervously as the man finally got her presentation up. The first slide was a picture of the earth from outer space.  

“Thanks.” The man returned to his seat and Korra began her presentation. “Nice to meet you all. I’m Korra Varney, a researcher at Sustainable Water,” greeted Korra. “So as you know, the human population around the world is growing exponentially. Every day, this world is becoming more and more populated. This means that food production is going to have to change. We have damaged the land to the extent where we won’t be able to keep up with food production.”

Korra skipped to the next slide. This one showed a picture of a greenhouse that had plants growing in tanks of water. “So to counteract this, some people and I have worked on this.” Korra pointed at the picture. “This is a hydroponic system. This allows us to grow plants in interconnected bio-reactors. These reactors allow the plant roots to spread through them, providing a natural habitat for fix-film and suspended microbial organisms. These organisms consume organic waste.” Korra paused and looked around the room, making sure that people were still following her.

“This creates a more complex and diverse ecosystem. It quickly digests or removes organic pollutants in the water. The plants enhance the treatment process through greater oxygen diffusion and microbiological habitat creation.” Korra moved onto the next slide, this time a zoomed in view of the hydroponic reactor. “With this little reactor here, we can reduce our physical footprint, sludge production, and energy use. Any questions?”

The investors began to fire question after question at Korra, mostly related to cost and efficiency. Although they had many questions, she was able to answer them easily and clearly. Slowly, but surely each investor began to lean more and more towards supporting this new hydroponic system.

Hiroshi cleared his throat and the investors quieted down. “So let’s bring this to a vote. All in favor please raise your hand.” All of the people in the room raised their hand. “Well Miss Varney, it seems that you’ve won us all over. Miss Sato will be in contact with you soon to write out a contract with you.”

“I look forward to it. Thank you all so much for this opportunity.” At that the investors gathered their things and said their goodbyes. Asami rose from her seat and made her way towards Korra, who was putting her laptop into her briefcase and preparing to leave.

“That was amazing. I’ve never seen someone stay that calm and collected and also make the investors laugh like you did,” she praised.

“Ah thanks. I felt like I was all over the place, but since they liked the idea it seems like I didn’t do too badly.” Korra slipped the strap of her briefcase onto her shoulder. “Do you mind showing me out of this place. I didn’t really keep track of how we got here.”

“It’d be my pleasure.” Asami led Korra out of the room and down the hallway, this time without the rush of being late. “So when would be best for you to meet about the contract?” Asked Asami as they waited for the elevator.

“Anytime works with me to be truthful. I do a lot of my research on my own time. A perk of being my own boss.” Korra let out a small chuckle and stepped into the elevator. “When works for you?”

Asami thought about this. She had some liberty in when she worked, but not much. As the person in line to inherit Future Industries, Asami always worked more hours than usual. She wanted to show that she could handle the business if her father were to pass it on to her tomorrow. She knew that having the trust and support of the employees before she actually inherited the business would be key in her success.

“It’s easier for me to meet at later hours. Would that be an issue for you?”

Korra shook her head. “Not at all. Today’s Tuesday and getting the contract done by the end of this week would be best for Sustainable Water and Future Industries, right?”

“Yes, that would be ideal.”

“How about Thursday night then. Does it have to be formal or could we meet up at a restaurant or something?” asked Korra.

“Thursday works great and no. Any restaurant is good with me.”

“Okay cool, me dressing like this doesn’t really happen very often.” Asami took this chance to look over Korra’s amazing body again. She couldn’t have been happier when she had watched Korra’s presentation, being allowed to openly stare at her. “How about meeting at Narook’s Noodlery. It’s only a few blocks from here and is really good.”

They were now making their way towards Korra’s car. “What time?”

“Six?”

“Alright, I’ll see you at Narook’s at six then.” Asami heard the BMW beep as it was unlocked. “It was nice meeting you.”

Korra opened her car door. “I look forward to seeing you this Thursday.” Korra slipped into her car and a moment later was driving away out of the garage.

Asami let out a deep sigh and made her way back into HQ. She couldn’t wait for Thursday to come around.

* * *

“Zhu Li!” shouted Asami. It didn’t take long for the petite woman with wire framed glasses to step into her office. “Have you seen the outline of the contract for Sustainable Water? I seemed to have misplaced it.”

Zhu Li walked over to her desk and rummaged through the mass of folders. After a moment, she handed one of them to Asami. “This should be it.”

“God… How did I miss that?” muttered Asami.

“It happens to us all. But you do seem a bit more flustered than usual,” pointed out Zhu Li.

“Hmm, well thanks anyways.” Asami smiled warmly at her assistant. Zhu Li wasn’t just a regular assistant. She was also an inventor just like Asami and easily one of the smartest woman she had ever worked with. Asami couldn’t imagine her life without her.

“You better get going or you’ll be late for your date,” teased Zhu Li.

“It’s for business.”

“With a very attractive woman who asked to meet for dinner rather than discuss in a more usual business fashion.”

Obviously Asami had thought about this, but she couldn’t tell herself that this was more than just business. One, it would be highly unprofessional. Two, Korra may not be queer. And three, she couldn’t build up her hopes to think that she could have anything more with this perfect woman.

“Just business,” Asami emphasized as she left her office with the contract in hand.

* * *

Asami had never walked so fast in her life to Narook’s, hoping to not be late. At least that’s what she told herself. It was 5:57 by the time Narook’s sign was in view, as well as a very attractive woman. Korra was leaning against the brick wall, looking so ridiculously cool that it was unfair. Compared to Asami’s red blouse and black slacks, Korra looked amazing. She had on a white v-neck with a black leather jacket over it. She wore dark blue jeans and all black high tops.

“Korra!” Asami all but shouted as she neared the woman.

“Hey,” said Korra as she stood away from the wall and waved. “It’s good to see you again Miss Sato.”

“You as well and if I can call you Korra, then you can call me Asami.”

Korra’s crooked smile spread across her face as she nodded. She opened the door of Narook’s and motioned for Asami to go in first. Asami thanked her as she walked in and looked around the restaurant. The place was dimly lit and the tables and chairs were all dark woods. The walls were decorated with antique paintings and sculptures were displayed on shelves along the walls.

“All of the artwork here was done by people from the poles,” explained Korra as the walked up to the hostess at the front of the restaurant.

“That’s cool,” said Asami as she continued to take in all of her surroundings.

“Mhmm… Yes, two please.”

“Right this way.” The hostess led them towards the back of the restaurant into a booth. She placed down the menus as they took their seats.

Asami picked up the menu and glanced up at Korra who seemed to frequent the place since she didn’t even pick up the menu to look at what to order. “So should we eat first or do the business stuff first?” asked Korra when her eyes met Asami’s.

“I’m starving actually. Do you mind eating first?”

“Not at all.”

“Hi, I’m Mako and I’ll be your waiter for today. Could I interest you in a drink?” The waiter was tall with dark hair and distracting pointy eyebrows.

“Just a negroni on the rocks please,” ordered Korra.

“And you Miss?”

“An old fashioned please.” Korra looked at Asami oddly as the waiter walked away.

“Whiskey? I would have thought you’d be a wine drinker.”

“I like wine, but I grew up learning how to drink from my dad,” explained Asami.

“Oh that makes sense. You seem very close to your father.”

“I am. My mom passed away when I was young, so he pretty much raised me on his own. He balanced FI with raising a child. In my eyes he’s like a modern day superman.” Asami smiled, her eyes full with affection. Her father really was an amazing man. “What about your family?”

“I’m from Alaska and that’s where my parents are now. My father’s a politician and my mom’s a nurse.”

“I knew about your father from the news. He’s…” Asami’s voice trailed off as the drinks were placed in front of the two women and they ordered their meals. She then returned to what she was saying. “He’s done a lot of good ever since he became governor.”

“Ah yeah. He has.”

Just as Asami was going to say more, her phone began to vibrate. She looked at the caller ID and it was her father. “Sorry. Do you mind if I take this?”

“Go right ahead,” said Korra as she gestured with her hand.

“Hello?”

“Asami. It’s dad. I was looking over the contract and I don’t think we can have Miss Varney sign yet. There are still a few things that I need to work out with the investors. We’ll get it done, but we need another week to fix it.”

“Wait, you had approved it earlier though.”

“I know, but the investors think the cost is too high.”

“It’s not. It’s completely reasonable.”

“I agree, but we can’t do this if it will turn the investors support. I know you worked hard on the contract, but it needs to be adjusted or we won’t be able to work with Sustainable Water.”

“Okay. I’ll let Miss Varney know.” Asami sighed and hung up on her father.

“What do I need to know?” inquired Korra.

“We need to tweak the contract a bit more before it’s ready to be signed. So we’ll have to cancel this and meet up again,” stated Asami.

“Just cancel the business aspect of the meeting, not the eating and getting to know one another part, right?” asked Korra.

“Yes the business part. But I feel like I need to clarify this. This is strictly business.”

Korra pouted. “So you’re not interested in getting to know me?”

Asami hesitated. It frustrated her how Korra could make her speechless so easily. She was always so well spoken, but evidently not around her.

“Sorry, I must of read this all wrong. Shit, you’re probably straight…” Korra picked up her negroni and took a long swig. She placed the drink down and rubbed the back of her neck. Asami looked into Korra’s eyes and frowned.

“You didn’t read anything wrong. I am interested in you.” Asami knew this was wrong, but there was something about Korra that pulled her in. “I’m also bisexual.”

Korra’s mood shifted instantly and that crooked smile returned to her face. “So let’s officially make this business meeting our first date then.”

Asami’s serious expression left and was replaced with a smile. She knew she shouldn’t say yes, but how could she refuse such a woman as Korra. She’d deal with her father later.

“Sounds perfect.”


	2. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for more... so here's a short chapter.

“You can’t be serious!” Asami held her stomach as she felt a cramp growing from laughing so much.

“I’m not lying I swear. Opal was dying when I replied to the employee. Like you should have seen how embarrassed he was.” Korra chuckled to herself as the memory flashed before her. “Like why the hell was I like ‘No I’m just looking at your nuts.’ Like who does that!?” Korra and Asami broke into thunderous laughter. “I mean I know I was looking at the variety of nuts that the store sold, but why’d I have to put it that way. It didn’t even hit me until after the employee practically sprinted away.”

After their laughter eased down Asami cleared her throat. “I have a really embarrassing moment too. When I was in college I was working on a project for my psychology class. My group was seeing how people reacted to embarrassing situations actually.” Asami inhaled deeply. “I was at a bar and some really shy guy asked if he could sit next to me and I yelled really loudly, ‘No I will not sleep with you!’ The guy had the most shocked expression on his face as everyone in the bar looked our way.”

“What happened after?”

“He said nothing and just returned to his seat. So I waited a couple minutes after recording his reaction on paper and went to tell him why I did what I did. And in response he really got back at me. He yelled ‘What do you mean by 500 dollars!?’ This time it was my turn to be embarrassed, but we both just laughed it off luckily.”

Korra burst into laughter at hearing this.

“So yeah that’s my story of how I became known as a prostitute in front of a full bar.”

“That’s amazing,” said Korra as she wiped tears from her eyes.

“It was so embarrassing… But I guess that’s what I get for choosing such a stupid psych project.” Asami looked down at her watch and let out a sigh. “It’s getting late.”

“It is. Um, I noticed you walked here. Want a ride back to your place? My car’s just around the corner,” Korra offered.

“Yeah, that would be great. Thanks.”

The two woman scooted out of the booth and left Narook’s. They made their way to Korra’s car in silence and Korra finally spoke when the car was on and they were ready to leave.

“So where to?” Korra said with a warm smile.

“Avatar Ave. Do you know where that is?”

“Yup. A family friend lives in that area.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. His name’s Tenzin. He and his family live a couple blocks from there,” Korra explained as she pulled into the street. “Do you mind if I turn on some music.”

“Not at all.”

Korra turned on the radio and the music filled the car with its gentle melody. The two of them sat without speaking for a couple more minutes until Korra cleared her throat.

“I had a really good time tonight.” Korra quickly glanced over at Asami and then returned her gaze to the road in front of her. “Um, maybe we could do it again sometime.”

“I’d love to, but you need to know something first.”

“What is it?”

Asami let out a deep sigh. “My dad can’t know that I’m seeing you. If he knew that I was meeting you for any other reason than for business… he’s not going to approve.”

“Because I’m a woman?”

“No no. Because you’re a client. You’re a business partner,” Asami quickly explained.

“Oh. Um that’s fine. So that’s a yes to a second date then?” Korra turned onto Avatar Ave and slowed the car, waiting for Asami to tell her when to stop.

“Here,” Asami said as she pointed to a large apartment complex. “And yes.”

“Awesome! Could I get your number then so we can set up the next time we can meet?”

Asami took Korra’s phone from her and typed in her contact information. As she handed back the phone to Korra she felt their fingers brush against each other. A little tingling feeling spread through her fingers and up her arm, causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach. 

“Thanks. I’ll call you to set up plans then.”

“Sounds good. Thanks for the ride again.” Asami unbuckled and opened the car door. She took one last glance at Korra and smiled before walking towards the front door of the apartment complex. As she entered the code to unlock it, her fingers stopped as she heard a voice come from behind her.

“Wait!”

Asami turned to see Korra out of the car and walking towards her. 

“Did I forget something?” asked Asami.

“Yeah you did.” 

Korra quickly closed the space between Asami and herself. She raised one tan hand to cup Asami’s pale cheek and slowly leaned forward. Asami felt her heart skip a beat as the gap continued to close. She could feel Korra’s warm breath against her lips a moment before their lips met. Her eyes slowly closed as she accepted the soft kiss.

As quickly as the kiss began, it ended. Korra separated herself from Asami with a huge grin across her face. “I’ll see you later Asami!”

As usually Asami was speechless as she watched Korra hop into her car and speed off. Although it was just their first date Asami could already tell that she was falling hard for this gorgeous woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be truthful, I'm not sure where I want to take this fic. Sssssoooo if you have suggestions or ideas hit up the comments! You can also reach me through tumblr: ahhhsami.tumblr.com


	3. Flustered

“Does this work for you Miss Varney?” Hiroshi readjusted his glasses as Korra looked over the new contract. Korra looked up and glanced at Asami before nodding.

“We can work with this.” She took the pen Asami was holding out for her, making sure to graze Asami’s fingers as she did. She then scribbled down her signature and slid the contract across the table to Hiroshi.

“Fantastic. Do you mind if Miss Sato visits Sustainable Water sometime? I’ve already seen it in person and the layout, but I’d like her to see it since she’ll be the one you’ll be in further contact with.”

“That’s not a problem with me.” Korra turned to face Asami. “I’m free now if you are too Miss Sato.”

“I just need to let a couple people know that I’ll be leaving early, but now works.” Asami smiled at Korra.

“Great!” Korra said with a bit too much enthusiasm. She cleared her throat before continuing at a more even tone. “I’ll be down in the parking garage, um, you could meet me at my car and I can drive us there.”

“Sounds good.” Asami rose from her seat and nodded towards her father before leaving the office.

“Thank you so much for taking this chance with us Mr. Sato. We really do appreciate it.” Korra rose from her seat and stuck her hand out for him to shake.

“It’s a risk worth taking Miss Varney.” He rose as well and shook her hand. “I expect great results from you and your researchers.”

“We’ll do our very best. Thank you again Sir.” At that Korra left his office.

* * *

It was easy to find Korra in the parking garage. She was leaning against her car with a big shit-eating grin.

“It seems that the only way for us to meet up is through business,” Korra said as Asami got closer. They had tried to get together multiple times, but each time Asami had rescheduled due to work. Each time she cancelled on Korra she felt worse and worse. It had been a week and a half since their first date and she had been missing Korra.

“I’m so sorry about that.” Asami glanced around the parking garage to make sure no one was around before placing a chaste kiss to Korra’s cheek.

“Don’t worry about it. I understand.” Korra made her way to the passenger side and opened the door for Asami. “Let’s go check out the place you just invested tons of money in.”

Asami rolled her eyes and got into the car. Korra quickly shut the door and made her way to the drivers side.

“You do know it’s about two hours from here right?” asked Korra as she buckled up.

“Wait really?”

“Yeah,” said Korra followed by a little chuckle. “If we don’t discuss business during the drive we could make this our second date.”

Asami sighed. “Fine, but the next date will be a true date.”

Korra raised an eyebrow. “Who said there’d be a next date Miss Sato?”

“Oh shut up and drive.”

“Yes ma’am.” Korra pulled out of the parking spot and began the two hour drive. “But you do know that this date won’t be much fun if I’m not allowed to talk.”

“Hmm that is true.” Asami glanced downward at Korra’s free hand and wanted to take it into her own, but hesitated. She decided against it and held her hands in her lap as she looked at Korra. “So how have you been?”

“Pretty busy working with the researchers as well as the people working on the extension of the building. It’s a good thing this contract worked out or we’d really be struggling to keep the place running.”

“I’m glad too, but remember no speaking of business.”

“Haha, yeah you’re right.” Korra quickly glanced at Asami and smiled. “I already know you’ve been busy, but other than that how have you been?”

“Good. Kind of stressed with all the work I have, but good.”

Asami watched as the corner of Korra’s mouth raised. “That’s good to hear.” The car came to a complete stop as they waited at a red light. Korra took this chance to glance down and locate Asami’s hand. She then ran her hand down Asami’s forearm sliding her hand into hers, intertwining their fingers. Korra then moved their hands to the middle so their arms could rest on the center console.

Asami couldn’t help but blush at this. She began to run her thumb over the back of Korra’s hand.

“I kinda expected your hand to be softer,” said Korra as the light changed to green. Korra’s eyes widened at what she said. “I didn’t mean that in a bad way. It’s just that with the way you present yourself I thought you’d have hands softer than a baby’s bottom.” Korra cleared her throat. “Wow I feel like I should just stop talking now.”

Asami’s laughter filled the car. It seemed that Korra made Asami speechless and Asami made Korra a flustered mess. “No I get it. You do remember that I’m an engineer right?” Korra nodded her head. “That’s why I have so many callouses and my hands are rougher.”

“That makes sense. I like your hands no matter what anyways.” Korra let out a sigh after the weird compliment.

“Uh thanks.”  

“S-sorry. I don’t mean to be acting so weird right now. But to be truthful I’m really flustered right now.” Korra sighed. “I know we haven’t spent much time together, but I really like you Asami.”

Asami squeezed Korra’s hand reassuringly. “And I really like you too Korra.” Asami leaned over and kissed Korra’s cheek. As she pulled away she saw a faint blush where her lips just were. “You’re also extremely cute when you’re flustered,” Asami pointed out.

“Well that’s good cause I feel like I’m constantly flustered around you.” Korra gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter as she felt Asami’s gaze trail over her face. “Um, so… deep dish or thin crust?”

Asami let out a huff of air at the randomness of the question. “Thin crust.”

“Deep dish for me.”

“Okay. Coffee or tea?”

“Coffee.”

“Same,” replied Asami.

“Favorite season?”

“Fall.”

“Winter. I fucking love snow,” said Korra enthusiastically.

“I’m not a huge fan, but I do like skiing.”

“I snowboard. When winter comes around we should go to the slopes sometime.” Korra’s brow furrowed. “That is if we’re still seeing each other during that time. I mean it is a ways a way and I didn’t mean to assume that this would-”

“Korra it’s fine,” interrupted Asami. “I get it. Really I do.”

“Do you still like me even though I’m not as smooth as I was when we first met?”

Asami chuckled. “I do.”

“Good, cause I have no idea where smooth Korra has gone… but she’s definitely not sitting in this car with us right now.”

The two of them both laughed at this. Once the laughter died down Korra went back to asking random questions. This continued on for the next thirty minutes or so. The questions were simple and not too personal. Lots of what your favorite blank is or things like that.

“Baths or showers?” asked Korra.

Asami felt a blush spread over her cheeks as her mind began to imagine things that it shouldn’t have been. She swallowed the lump in her throat and answered. “Baths.”

“Showers.”

“On a more personal note, what do you wear when you go to sleep?”

“Shorts and a tank top,” Korra answered without thought. “You?”

“Do you want the truth or a more reasonable answer?”

“Um, the truth obviously.”

“Nothing.”

“You have to answer the question. You can’t just avoid it.”

“I did answer it.” Asami grinned when she saw it click for Korra. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open as her cheeks flushed.

“Ooohhh.” Asami raised her hand to Korra’s chin and closed her mouth with a little giggle. “Okay since it seems like we know each other a lot better now, you don’t mind if I continue on with more personal questions right?” asked Korra.

“Go right ahead.”

“What did you find most attractive about me when we met?”

“Uh well, when you were sitting in the car easily your eyes. I’ve never met anyone with such clear and bright eyes. But when you stepped out of your car… one you were dressed so well… and two you have really really nice arms.”

“Thanks.” Korra let go of Asami’s hand and flexed her arm pulling the fabric of her dress shirt tightly over her bicep.

“Okay there, put the gun away. We don’t want anyone hurt now,” Asami teased as she stared at Korra’s arm. “Anyways. What’d you think of me at first?”

“I thought about a lot. It’s not everyday that a gorgeous woman comes up to your car and stares straight into the window. I thought you could see me, but then you started putting on lipstick and it all clicked then.” Korra glanced over at Asami. “So I guess it’s obvious that I noticed your lips first. But to be truthful every inch of you just oozes sexiness.”

Asami smirked. “Oh really?” It seemed that smooth Korra had made her appearance.

Korra bit her lower lip and nodded her head.

“Well I’m glad that we’ve established that we’re both physically attracted to one another. But that’s not the only thing I like about you Korra. When you were in front of the investors you were so intelligent and passionate. But also funny and had this ease about you that’s hard to explain.”

“T-thanks. The same goes for you too though. It’s obvious that you’re extremely smart and have a good head on your shoulders. That wasn’t what drew me to you though. You’re a very kind person Asami. It was evident when you helped me out and the way I’ve seen you interact with others. I feel like people who have a lot of money or are at the top of their careers usually don’t act like you and it’s really refreshing.”

Asami was speechless again. The niceness of Korra’s words caught Asami off guard. It was nice being treated as just a regular person. Not an heiress of a major company. Not some woman who was just seen as beautiful in a male dominated career.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride. Korra pulled up to a large building with a sign reading ‘Sustainable Water’ over the main entrance. Before Korra could say anything Asami used her free hand to cup Korra’s cheek and forced her to face her. She quickly closed the gap and brought their lips together. At first Korra was surprised but soon settled in and returned the kiss.

Korra let go of Asami’s hand and turned her torso a bit so that it was square with Asami’s. She placed both of her hands onto Asami’s hips and squeezed a little before her hands began to caress Asami’s sides.

While all of this happened, Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck to pull her closer. Both of them wished that the car didn’t have a center console since it prevented them from being even closer. Asami trailed her tongue across Korra’s bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the tan woman. Asami raised one hand and threaded her fingers into Korra’s short hair and gave it a slight tug. As she did this she parted her mouth and Korra didn’t miss a beat. She slipped her tongue into Asami’s mouth and their tongues began a dance for dominance.

Korra groaned into the kiss and attempted to pull Asami closer, but was hindered by the console. Without parting their lips Asami lifted herself from the passenger seat and crawled over to straddle Korra.

“Fuck Asami,” Korra muttered as she began to kiss her way down Asami’s jawline and to her neck. Asami ground her hips into Korra’s torso as Korra lightly bit down onto Asami’s pulse point. Asami moaned as Korra continued to bite and lick her neck.

As Korra kept ravaging her neck, Asami tried to reposition herself to be more comfortable. As she did this, her hand slipped and her elbow fell backwards, hitting the center of the steering wheel. The horn blared and Korra stopped kissing her and opened her eyes.

As soon as Korra did this, her eyes widened as she made eye contact with one of the head researchers. “Oh shit.”

Asami looked down at Korra and furrowed her brow. “Sorry.” Asami followed Korra’s gaze and saw a tan woman with grey hair staring at the two of them through the windshield. “Maybe you should get your windshield tinted too,” Asami joked.

“It seems so.” Asami turned back to look at Korra. “I guess this is the end of our date. Back to business mode.”

“Yes. But I need to clean my lipstick off of you first.” Asami smirked at she pulled a tissue from her purse and began to wipe around Korra’s lips and cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that escalated quickly :P


	4. Date Night

“Kya, Asami… Asami, Kya.” Korra introduced the two women with a blush on her face.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Kya,” Asami extended her hand to the older woman.

“You as well,” she said taking the pale hand into her tan one. “Seems you and Korra have gotten to know each other well,” she teased as she let go of Asami’s hand and looked towards Korra.

“Ah yeah. I guess things kind of just happen when least expected,” said Asami as she followed Korra and Kya into the building.

“Well it’s good to see. I can’t remember the last time Korra was seeing someone.”

Korra glared at the older woman and nudged her with her elbow. “Hey… I went on some dates.”

“You mean the ones with Mako?”

Korra nodded her head in agreement and cleared her throat. “How about you get to doing your research and I start this little tour for Asami here. I think she’s already learned enough about my dating life.”

“Or nonexistent dating life,” giggled Kya as she left Korra and Asami.

Korra ran a frustrated hand through her short hair. “So yeah that’s Kya for you.”

Asami just grinned, “Does she always tease you so much?”

“Yeah almost nonstop. I’ve known her since I was a kid, but still can’t get used to it. Anyways let me show you around.” Korra took Asami’s hand into her own, but was soon disappointed when Asami pulled her hand from her grip.

“Korra,” Asami said quietly. “I-I can’t hold your hand when someone could see us and tell my father.” Asami sighed. “You don’t think Kya will tell anyone do you?”

Korra pouted as she shook her head no. “She won’t. I promise.”

“I’m sorry, but I warned you already… my father can’t know about us and I-I already let my emotions get out of hand in the car. We need to be more careful.”

“No it’s okay. I understand Asami.”

“I’ll make it up to you, okay?”

“Yeah. Um let me show you around then. Since that is why we’re here in the first place.”

* * *

**One Week Later…**

“Hello?”

“Hey Korra. It’s Asami.”

“Oh hey! What’s up?” asked Korra through the phone.

“You know how I said we need to have a _real_ date?”

Korra nodded, but then remembered that Asami couldn’t see her. “Yeah.”

“Well are you free tonight?”

“I can make myself free. Remember perks of being my own boss,” Korra joked.

Asami laughed as she said, “Yes I remember.” Asami cleared her throat. “So I’ve prepared everything already and you just have to show up to my place at seven. I’ll text you the address.”

“Sounds good… Does there happen to be a dress code for our first _real_ date?”

“Just wear whatever you’d like.”

“Cool. I’ll, um, see you later tonight then.”

“Bye Korra!”

“Cya.”

* * *

Asami rushed around her apartment trying to prepare everything perfectly. The candles were lit, the food was in the oven and would be done in a couple minutes, the wine was chilled, the flowers were placed. Everything seemed to be ready except for Asami herself, mentally that is.

She wanted everything to go as planned and for Korra to have a good time. As the clock ticked closer and closer to seven, the knots in her stomach continued to grow. Even though everything was ready, she couldn’t sit still and paced back and forth in the kitchen.

At seven on the dot Korra arrived to her apartment and she buzzed her up. She waited a minute or so for her doorbell to ring. She made her way to the door and hesitated, breathing in deeply and preparing herself for the night. As she exhaled, she opened the door to be greeted by a huge bouquet of flowers.

“For you,” said Korra as she peered over the large bouquet.

Asami gently took them from Korra’s hands and felt butterflies in her stomach as their fingers grazed. “They’re lovely Korra. Please come in.”

Korra stepped into Asami’s apartment and smiled shyly at her. “I wasn’t really sure which flowers to get, but these were really pretty and smell really good. I think they’re called stargazer lilies or something like that.”

Asami grabbed a vase and began to put the flowers into it. “They’re beautiful,” she said as she rearranged them to her liking.

“Not as beautiful as you tonight,” Korra said as she hugged Asami from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. Asami was wearing a burgundy knit sweater, black jeans, and black flats. This was easily the most casual outfit Korra had seen her in and she looked amazing.

“Seems that smooth Korra has made her appearance tonight,” teased Asami.

“It probably won’t last long.”

“Hey you never know.” Asami turned in Korra’s arms and placed her hands around her neck. A blush creeped over Korra’s cheeks. “You look great too,” said Asami as her eyes scanned over Korra who was wearing a black sleeveless tee with dropped armholes, light wash jeans, and black high tops.

“Thanks,” said Korra as Asami placed a light kiss onto her cheek. “By the way something smells amazing.”

“I made baked chicken roulade and roasted potatoes. Which reminds me I need to take them out of the oven.” Asami let go of Korra and slipped on oven mitts. She then eased the chicken out of the oven and put it onto a serving platter.

"Need any help?" asked Korra.

"No. I've got it. Feel free to take a seat." Asami returned to the oven do the same for the potatoes as she had the chicken. She then brought the platters to the dining table.

“It looks great,” said Korra who was already seated at the table that was set for two and decorated with candles and flowers.

Asami popped the wine open and poured Korra and herself a glass. “Hopefully it tastes as good as it looks,” she said as she took a seat at the table across from Korra.

“I bet it will.”

Asami held up her glass. “Well cheers for a good night and hopefully many more to come.”

Korra clinked her glass against Asami’s. “Cheers,” she said before taking a sip. “Holy shit this is good wine!”

“Only the finest for our first real date.”

Asami’s cooking was absolutely fantastic and Korra couldn’t stop raving about it. She only stopped after Asami insisted that she talk about something else. This led to the couple learning more about one another’s pasts, hobbies, and other things getting to know each other even better. Once they finished up the chicken and potatoes, Asami rose from her seat and retrieved something from the refrigerator. She soon returned holding a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.

“Want to eat these while we watch a movie?” she asked as she stood near Korra.

Korra nodded and rose from her seat at the dining table. “That’s good with me. Do you have a movie decided on already?”

“No, I thought we could just go through Netflix and decide on something,” she said as she put the plate onto the coffee table. She plopped herself onto the couch and grabbed the remote, loading Netflix.

Korra sat beside her, leaving no space between them. Asami’s stomach continued to flutter and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I know this date kind of seems cliché, but I wanted to do this with you." Asami sighed. "Like do the whole nine yards. I guess you can call me a hopeless romantic in many ways."

Korra gave Asami's cheek a quick kiss. "Tonight's been perfect Asami. I couldn't have asked for a better first _real_ date."

* * *

Although Asami had suggested to watch a movie, the two of them decided on something else. Instead they were watching a series of documentaries called _Chef’s Table_.

“Being a chef would be fun,” said Korra as she leaned further back onto the couch and put her arm over Asami’s shoulders. Asami cuddled closer and rested her head on Korra.

“Hmm, probably. I think it’d be more fun to conduct the interviews and meet the chefs.”

“That’d be cool." Korra thought deeply and furrowed her brow. She then suddenly burst out and practically shouted, "You’d get to eat all of their awesome food! Gosh I should change my profession.”

Asami laughed at this. “You’re so cute,” said Asami as she pinched Korra’s cheek, which resulted in her tan skin becoming flushed.

“Even with these guns?” Korra flexed her free arm showing off her toned biceps once again.

“You should wear sleeveless shirts all the time,” suggested Asami as she squeezed Korra’s bicep. She had wanted to do that when they were in the car the first time Korra had flexed, but held herself back then. Now on the other hand, nothing was holding her back.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Korra put her arm down and shivered as she felt Asami run her hand down the length of her arm and hold her hand. She also became aware of how close Asami was to her. Her gaze roamed Asami’s face, taking in the light freckles on her nose, the slight blush on her cheeks, and every other small detail that would be unnoticeable from a farther distance. Her eyes finally stopped roaming and stayed on Asami’s full red lips. If Korra had been looking at Asami’s eyes, she would have seen that Asami was doing the same.

Both of them slowly closed the gap between them and their lips finally met. It was soft and gentle. This kiss was so different from the one in the car. That kiss was passionate, but fueled by lust and uncertainty, but this kiss was something else. There was something about it that was even more passionate, but nothing was uncertain. Both women knew their feelings for one another and continued to fall more and more for the other.

As their lips melded together perfectly, their hands wandered. Each learning more about the others body and ingraining it in their memory. Asami swiped her tongue across Korra’s bottom lip and was met by an eager moan and Korra’s parted lips. Their tongues started a dance of passion and their hands wandered more daringly.

Asami slipped her hand through the cutout of Korra’s top and lightly trailed patterns over her stomach. She couldn’t hold the gasp in when she felt the dips and rises of Korra’s perfectly sculpted abs. She knew that Korra was in shape, but hadn’t expected her to be this toned all over.

“God... your body is perfect,” whispered Asami against Korra’s lips.

“Mmm, not as perfect as yours,” Korra mumbled as she guided Asami onto her back and laid above her. Korra held herself up with one arm and smiled warmly down at Asami. Korra kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, and then finally her lips again. With each kiss a little shiver was sent down Asami’s spine and she could feel a new warmth pooling in her core.

Asami let out a moan as Korra began to kiss her way down her jaw and down her neck. As Korra did this, Asami gripped the bottom hem of Korra’s shirt and began to guide it off of Korra. Korra stopped kissing Asami’s neck for a split moment so that her shirt could be pulled over her head. Once the shirt was discarded, she returned to what she had been doing before.

Asami ran her hands over Korra’s bare back and relished in the feeling of her taut muscles and how they rippled below the skin with Korra’s every movement. Asami pulled Korra’s body flush against herself as Korra’s lips left Asami’s neck and returned to her lips.

Suddenly Korra pulled away from Asami and looked down at her with half lidded eyes. “I-if we don’t stop soon I d-don’t think I’ll be able to stop,” Korra panted hastily.

Asami raised her hand and caressed Korra’s soft cheek. “Then let’s not stop.”

That was all that Korra needed to hear. She separated far enough to be able to pull Asami’s shirt off of her and quickly closed the space after to kiss her again. This time more furiously and without holding anything back. Asami groaned as she felt Korra’s need for her.

*Vrmmm Vrrrmmmm* Asami sighed into Korra’s lips as she heard her phone vibrate on the coffee table. *Vrmmm Vrrrmmmm*

“You going to get that?” asked Korra, her lips brushing against Asami’s with each word.

“They can just leave a message.” Asami crashed their lips together again. She then slipped her hand along Korra’s bra and unclasped the back. She eased the straps from her shoulders and down her arms slowly, freeing Korra’s breasts.

*Vrmmm Vrrrmmmm*

Asami grasped the full breasts and ran a teasing finger over the stiffened nipple of one breast, eliciting a slight whimper from Korra.

*Vrmmm Vrrrmmmm*

Korra removed Asami’s bra and began to pepper kisses all over Asami’s pale chest. She licked and nipped at Asami’s breasts and slowly made her way closer and closer to one of her pink nipples.

*Vrmmm Vrrrmmmm*

“Fuck,” sighed Asami as Korra’s tongue flicked over a stiffening nipple. “Korra…”

*Vrmmm Vrrrmmmm*

Korra sat up with a little huff of air from her nose. “Answer the stupid call. Whoever it is really wants to reach you.”

Asami sat up and grabbed her phone. “Hello?”

“FINALLY!” yelled the familiar voice from the other side. “Goddammit Asami. What took you so long to pick up?”

“I, um… was preoccupied Zhu Li. What do you need?” Asami sighed as she watched Korra put her clothes back on.

“There was an accident on the test tracks Asami. Y-your father was in the passenger seat when it happened.”

Asami’s heart sank at hearing these words. “Is… is he alright?”

“He’s at the hospital now. He’s stable, but he’s… in a coma Asami.”

“No…” gasped Asami. Asami felt a warm hand rest on her knee. She looked up with teary eyes to see Korra’s concerned gaze fall upon her. “I’m heading over now Zhu Li.” Asami hung up and began to put her clothes back on. Without a word she rose from the couch and went into her room. She grabbed her purse as well as her keys. When she exited the room she saw Korra putting the remaining food into the refrigerator.

Korra looked over her shoulder at Asami. “I assume whatever’s up isn’t good.” Korra made her way towards Asami and wrapped her in a strong embrace.

“My dad’s in the hospital.” Asami rested her forehead onto Korra’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, but I need to go.”

“Don’t be sorry. Do you want me to drive you there? It might not be the best idea for you to drive.”

Asami just nodded her head against Korra’s shoulder and put her keys into Korra’s hand.

“Okay, let’s go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing... :P
> 
>  
> 
> Oh shameless plug for my other fic....


	5. Hardship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't posted a chapter in a while for this... so here's a short one for you all.
> 
> Again a big thanks to my new beta for being awesome because this chapter was a mess before she got to it haha.

Asami’s breath hitched as she held the handle of the door. Through the small window she could see her father lying in the hospital bed, but she just couldn’t bring herself to go in. She let go of the handle and turned around, her eyes full of tears as she looked at Korra. 

“Fuck,” she said quietly as she leaned her back against the door and closed her eyes.

Asami felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder. “Want me to come in with you?” Korra asked as she gave Asami’s shoulder a light squeeze.

Asami opened her eyes and shook her head. If she was going in, she was going to do it alone. At least for now. “Thanks for the ride.” Asami sighed. “Sorry to end the night like this.”

Korra furrowed her brow. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. I can stay if you’d like me to.”

“It’s okay. Go ahead home.” Asami leaned forward and placed a sad kiss to Korra’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Korra nodded. “I’ll umm,” Korra took her hand from Asami’s shoulder and rubbed the back of her neck. “See you later then.”

Asami was about to turn but was stopped when she heard Korra clear her throat. “If you need anything I’m just a call away,” she said warmly with a small smile on her face.

Asami just nodded. She then turned around and eased the door open slowly. With each step her heart sank more and more. The closer she got to her father the more she realized that this was real. That her father was in a coma. That the doctors didn’t know when or if he’d wake up. 

It felt like an eternity before she finally reached his side and rose her shaking hands to grasp one of his. Her tears fell freely as she knelt down and grasped his hand even tighter.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered. She stayed there for what seemed like hours just looking at her father’s chest slowly rising and falling. She rose from her knees and sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes trailed over the small cuts spread over her father’s face and the bandages wrapped around his head. 

Her heart clenched at the vulnerability of her father’s state. She had never seen him so fragile. He was always one to command a room’s attention, to lead in everything he did. He was always so energetic in the work that he did, especially when he thought of new ideas and just had to experiment. The man lying before her was foreign.

* * *

It had been a month since her father’s accident and Asami was at her breaking point. She was swamped with work and all she wanted was to confide to her father. She needed advice that only he could answer.

The press conferences had been horrible and had broken her almost as much as her father’s accident. The interviewers and reporters were invading and indifferent to her pain. Everything was related to business and nothing more.

There really wasn’t much that was going well for Asami except for one thing. That one thing was a very optimistic and pleasant person with clear blue eyes. Korra and her had stayed in touch, but with everything going on they had only met up in person twice. And one of those times was for business. Even though they didn’t see one another often, Korra was the only one to bring a real smile to Asami’s face. The phone calls and texts with Korra were the only things keeping her sane.

The only person that Asami saw daily was her father. No matter the time, she made sure to check in on him even after a long day of work. The first week had been extremely hard. The majority of time spent mostly in tears but eventually that passed. 

Now when she went in to see her father, she would sit there and tell him about her day. About the boring meetings and new prototypes. She’d tell him about the weather, news, anything really. She was convinced that he was listening even though he never replied or reacted. 

* * *

“Hey,” came the familiar voice on the other line.

“Hold on. I need to go someplace else,” shouted Asami as she walked through the loud factory.

“Okay.”

Asami pushed open the door to her office and plopped down in the seat. “Sorry it was too loud near the assembly line,” she apologized.

“No problem. So, I called cause I have some good news.”

“Not just to hear my voice,” teased Asami.

“Well that too,” said Korra. Asami could tell she was smiling from how she was speaking. “But Sustainable Water expansion has been completed. Meaning we can finally make the new hydroponic systems!”

Asami smiled at Korra’s enthusiasm. “That’s fantastic.”

“If you happen to be free anytime soon, we should celebrate,” suggested Korra.

Asami hesitated. She wanted to spend time with Korra, but just didn’t know when she could. Running Future Industries without her father was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. 

“It’s cool if you can’t. I totally understand if you’re busy. Um, how’s your father doing?”

“I want to, I really do.” Asami ran through her schedule in her mind and winced knowing that she’d be lucky to fit Korra in for even fifteen minutes. “I’ll let you know if I’m free. And he’s still not awake but the doctors say that his vitals are still fine.”

“Okay and that’s good… I mean him not being awake isn’t, but-”

Asami giggled a bit and then interrupted Korra. “I know what you mean. And yes it is.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Y-you still haven’t told me what happened to your dad. And you didn’t tell the reporters what happened… Uh,” Korra’s voice trailed off not knowing how to ask her question.

“He was testing out a new brake system on a prototype of his and it failed. The vehicle crashed into the wall around the track… Um, you obviously know what happened to him, but there was another in the vehicle with him. His name,” Asami let out a heavy sigh. “His name was Varrick and he, um… he was Zhu Li’s husband.”

The past tense wasn’t lost on Korra and she wasn’t sure what to say.

“Varrick was one of the top engineers at FI and my father’s best friend. I don’t know what I’d say if," Asami cleared her throat, "when my father wakes up.”

“The truth.”

“It’s easier said than done, Korra.”

“I know, but he’d find out no matter what. It’d be best coming from you rather than someone else.”

“I guess you’re right.” Asami’s gaze shifted to the door of her office after hearing a quiet knock. “Korra, I have to go, but I’ll talk to you later.”

“You’ll get through this, Asami,” Korra said reassuringly. “I know it. Bye.”

“Bye Korra.”


	6. For Her

Asami’s attention was pulled from her paperwork when the office phone began to ring. She placed down her pen and answered. “What do you need Zhu Li?”

“You have a visitor.”

“Visitor?”

“By visitor I mean Miss Varney with food that smells absolutely delicious.”

“Korra’s here? Uh let her right in.”

Asami stood at her desk and began organizing the papers. She then smoothed out her pencil skirt and walked around to the front of her desk and leaned back against it. Soon after the door swung open and Korra was standing there, holding up a brown bag. Seeing her adorable lopsided grin forced a smile onto Asami’s lips.

“Hey you,” greeted Asami. “What brings you here?”

“Thought I’d surprise you and Zhu Li with some food.” Korra stepped into the office and handed Asami the bag. “I went to that Fire Nation place you like around the corner.”

Asami put the bag of food onto her desk and stepped towards Korra. She slipped her arms around her neck and pulled her into a warm embrace. 

“Thank you Korra,” she said quietly. “I’m sorry.”

Korra let out a little huff of air. “Don’t be. I know you’ve got a lot going on. Really it’s okay,” Korra tried to assure.

It had been two months now since her father’s accident and they still hadn’t been able to get together. 

Asami pulled away slightly and looked straight into Korra’s icy blues. “No it isn’t. It’s my fault that we haven’t been able to see one another.”

“Asami,” Korra said sternly. “You have a whole company you’re running. It’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Asami’s stubbornness was coming through.

“Okay, whatever you say.” Korra pecked Asami on the cheek and let her go. She shuffled around Asami and opened the bag of food. “Zhu Li says you keep skipping meals, so I’m not leaving until you eat.”

“She is too!” pouted Asami like a young child.

“And that’s why I also brought her food,” Korra said calmly as she handed Asami the take out and a fork. She guided Asami to the couch and plopped her down. “How’s she doing anyways?”

“She took a week off, but she’s like me. She throws herself into her work even when she maybe shouldn’t.”

Korra tilted her head. “Are you kinda admitting that you’re working yourself too hard?”

“Kind of,” Asami muttered quietly.

“How about this… You and Zhu Li take today off. Just today, just one day. That’s it. Your employees can handle one day without the two of you.”

“I don’t know.”

Korra looked at Asami with big puppy eyes. “Come on. I hate seeing you like this and you haven’t had a day for yourself since the accident.”

“Hmmm, maybe. I’ll talk to Zhu Li after I eat and see what she wants to do.”

“Well that’s one step closer to a ‘yes’ so okay!” Korra leaned back on the couch and put her arm over the back of it. “So how’s your dad?”

“Same as he has been.”

“He’ll wake up Asami. Just give it time.”

“I want to think that, Korra, but something tells me he isn’t going to,” Asami choked out.

“Don’t say that. Have faith in him Asami.”

“It’s easier said than done.”

“I know.” Korra moved her arm and put it over Asami’s shoulders. She pulled her close and kissed her temple. “I don’t know him well, but if he even is slightly as stubborn and committed as you are… he’ll wake up. He’s got so much to live for Asami.”

Asami sighed. “You’re right Korra.” She rested her head on Korra’s shoulder and inhaled deeply. She missed her comforting smell and touch so much. “You know, sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you.”

“I’m the one lucky to have you.”

“When my dad wakes up… I’m going to tell him about us.” Asami nuzzled closer to Korra.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Truthfully, I think he’ll be happy about it.”

“That’s good to hear.” Korra kissed the top of Asami’s head.

“Yeah. I’m going to go talk to Zhu Li.”

* * *

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yeah. If this is where you want to be then yes.” Korra slid the door open and motioned for Asami to go in first. She then followed closely behind. 

“Hey Dad,” said Asami warmly. She sat down in the chair beside the bed and took his hand into her own. “I brought Korra with me today.” She felt Korra’s gentle touch on her shoulder. “I wish you could meet her properly, as she really is. Not through some business meeting. I think you’d really like her.”

Korra squeezed Asami’s shoulder. “I’d really like to meet you properly too, sir. Your daughter is truly amazing and I’d like to tell you that. Even though I know you already know.”

Asami glanced up at Korra and smiled at her, her eyes wet with tears that she was trying to hold back. She returned her gaze to her father. 

“You need to wake up Dad. There’s so much I still need to tell you. So much that we still need to do together. So much we still need to see. It’s not time for you yet.” Asami stood from the seat and leaned over her father, placing a gentle kiss onto his forehead. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” Asami walked towards the door and paused. She watched as Korra sat near her father and whispered something quietly so that she couldn’t hear it. Korra then stood and walked to Asami.

“Ready to go?” Korra asked as Asami looked at her.

“What’d you tell him?”

“Oh, nothing of importance.”

One of Asami’s eyebrows rose as she looked at Korra curiously. “Sure.”

* * *

_ “Whatever you do, sir, you need to wake up. Not for your business. Not for me or even yourself. But for her. For Asami. Your daughter that loves you more than anything else in this world.” _


	7. Realization

After Korra’s surprise visit, Asami realized that she wasn’t taking care of herself. She wasn’t eating well, she wasn’t getting enough sleep, she had just thrown herself into work. With this new realization she began to take better care of herself. She ate regularly and slept as much as she could. She began making time for herself or time to spend with Korra. She also noticed that Zhu Li seemed to be doing a bit better as well. She, like Asami, wasn’t in the office as often and she just looked healthier overall. They were both still struggling with a lot of things, but they were slowly getting better. The old saying that time heals all wounds, may actually be true.

* * *

“Korra give it back!” Asami watched as Korra hurdled over the couch and ran around the coffee table.

“No,” stated Korra defiantly.

“Just let me finish that one paper and we can go to sleep after.” Asami continued to chase Korra around her apartment.

“That’s what you said two pape-” Korra yelps as she trips over the rug and bellyflops to the ground. "Papers ago," she mumbles into the rug.

Asami's laughter fills the room before she finally composes herself enough to speak. “Fine. Put the paper back on my desk. I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Okay,” Korra says as she finally lifts herself from the ground, her cheeks a nice rouge.

* * *

Korra was already snuggled into bed when Asami finished in the bathroom. She ran a hand through her just dried hair and made her way to the bed. She slipped under the covers and into Korra’s arms. Warmth engulfed her as she nuzzled her nose against the crook of Korra’s neck.

“You smell good,” hummed Korra.

“Well I hope so.”

Korra squeezed Asami’s side, forcing the woman to jerk away from her touch a bit. “Don’t be sassy with me, Miss Sato.”

“I can be as sassy as I want.” She pulled away from Korra a bit and kissed her on the nose. 

Korra squinted at Asami in the darkness. 

“Whatever you say.” She tightened her grip around Asami’s waist and brought their lips together. The kiss was short yet full of passion. “Let’s get some sleep,” she whispered against Asami’s lips.


	8. Update(7/26/16)

So this fic has kinda fallen through the cracks. I had somewhat of a plan for this fic, but I've lost motivation to really take it anywhere. When i first began to write this, I had intended it to be a oneshot, but I saw potential in it. There was also enough support to continue writing more, but I feel like no matter where I take it... I won't like it very much. I'd rather bring an end to it(even if it seems slightly rushed), then leave it unfinished though.

As you can see, I changed the rating to 'Teen and Up' because I had intended to write smut in this... but I don't want to anymore.

I think there will be three more short chapters and then it'll be over. Hopefully you've all enjoyed the ride and aren't too disappointed in how the fic comes to an end. 

So I predict this fic will be done in like a week or so.

 


	9. Time

“ASAMI SLOW DOWN!” Korra clutched the seat with white knuckles as Asami sped through the city streets. “I know you want to get there fast, but if we die now then there was no point of rushing.”

“He’s awake though!” Asami continued to weave her way through the heavy traffic.

“Asami,” Korra reprimanded.

Asami took in a deep breath and let the car cruise to a slower speed, still a bit over the speed limit though.

“That’s better,” sighed Korra.

Asami glanced at Korra and smiled at her. “He’s awake,” she said quietly this time.

Korra placed a gentle hand on Asami’s thigh. She smiled warmly at the woman. The two of them had been woken up by a very welcome call from the hospital. Hiroshi had just woken up and was begging for Asami over and over. The nurse on the phone had said that all of his vitals seemed good, but the doctors still needed to do an extensive check to make sure that he truly was well. 

Everything about the news had been great, except that it came during the busiest hour on the roads. It was packed with the morning commuters and their normally twenty minute drive was now nearing forty minutes. 

Korra could see the anxiousness in Asami build and she wanted to comfort her girlfriend, but didn’t know how to. 

“We’re almost there,” she assured Asami.

“Almost.”

* * *

Asami burst into the room without a second thought. Once her eyes fell upon her father’s hazel ones, she practically sprinted into his waiting arms. She nuzzled her nose against the crook of his neck and tears of happiness slipped down her cheeks.

“Hey there, Empress.” Her father’s voice was raspy from disuse, but it was still him. He was awake.

“Hi,” she mumbled into his neck before finally pulling away to look over him. “How are you feeling?” 

“Weird to be truthful. I feel like I’ve missed so much, but I don’t know what. The last thing I remember was being on the test tracks and now I’m here.”

Asami looked with concern at her father.

“But I’m glad to be awake,” he added.

“I’m glad you’re awake too.” She pulled him into another hug.

“How’s the company?”

“Good, but don’t worry about that now. Just worry about getting better.”

“I’ve been lying in this bed for weeks now. I want to know about the company, Asami.”

Asami stopped hugging her father and held his hand. “I’ll tell you after the check-up, okay?”

“Fine,” he grunted.

* * *

“How’s he doing?” Korra asks as Asami leaves while the doctors check-up on Hiroshi.

“He seems good, but we’ll find out soon enough.” She plops herself text to Korra and leans her head on her shoulder as she holds one of Korra’s arms. “When they’re done I’d like you to come in with me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”


	10. Closure

“Dad?”

Hiroshi lifted his head, hearing his daughter’s voice. He smiled at her warmly as she stepped into the room.

“Good news?”

“Very good. They say I just need to be monitored for the next two days, but then I’ll be allowed to leave.”

Asami stepped further into the room and watched as her father’s eyebrow rose in confusion. His eyes glanced down at Asami’s hand and then back up to her eyes.

“You remember Korra right?” Asami asked as she tightened her grip around Korra’s hand.

He nodded, not knowing what to say. Seeing Asami hold her hand gave him a pretty good impression of what Asami was about to tell him.

“I know you’ve told me to separate my work and personal life, but… We’re dating,” she blurted out. “And I wanted to let you know now before I missed the chance to tell you.”

“You don’t have to be so nervous, dear.” He reached out and took Asami’s free hand. “If she makes you happy then I approve.” He looked at Korra who was wearing a serious expression and smiled at her. “No need to be so tense, Korra.”

She let out a heavy breath. She glanced at Asami and then back to Hiroshi. She rubbed the back of her neck and spoke. “It’s good to see you’re doing well, sir.”

“Call me Hiroshi. So how long have you two been dating?”

Asami’s eyes widened. Should she tell her father the truth that she was already interested in Korra the second she met her, or to give him a vague answer. She decided it was best to be truthful.

“Remember when I met Korra for a business meeting to sign the contract?” Hiroshi nodded. “Once you called to say that we couldn’t sign quite yet… it became a date.” She held her breath waiting for her father’s reaction.

“Hmm, okay.”

“Okay?! That’s all you have to say?” Asami asked surprised.

“You’re old enough to make your own decisions, Asami,” Hiroshi pointed out as if it was common sense.

“I- um…” She smiled at Korra and then her father. “I didn’t think you’d take this so well.”

“It’s easy to accept when you’ve been out of the loop for as long as I have been. I’m just happy you’re happy.” He began to address Korra. “Take good care of her. She can be a pain sometimes, but she makes up for it in many ways.”

Korra nodded. “Of course.”

* * *

“Zhu Li,” paged Asami.

“Yes?”

“Can you come into my office right now?”

“I’ll be right there.”

Asami returned the phone to the receiver and waited a few seconds before a light knock was heard. “Come in.”

Zhu Li smiled at Asami as she walked towards her desk.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” Zhu Li sat down and looked at Asami with intrigue.

“After the accident… did you ever look into what happened? I just was told that the brakes on the prototype malfunctioned.”

“That’s what happened, Asami. I checked them myself and Mei checked too,” Zhu Li said sadly. “It wasn’t anyone’s fault. Accidents happen.”

“Okay. I just wanted to make sure. It was crazy for me to think it was anything else than an accident.”

Zhu Li reached out and grasped Asami’s hand with hers. “It’s not crazy. We try to justify and give reason to everything. The same thoughts had run through my mind as well before I checked and had proof,” she sighed and squeezed Asami’s hand. “As sad as it sounds… it’s good that it happened when it did. If it hadn’t thousands of peoples’ lives could have been in danger. They both knew the risk and were willing to take it.”

Asami just nodded at this. It’s true that they learned that the brakes weren’t up to par, but someone losing their life wasn’t needed. If only they could have learned about the error before it cost Varrick and Hiroshi so much.

* * *

“So explain this to me again.” Asami asked as she looked at the odd tanks and plants. Asami felt Korra’s arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer. Korra then rested her chin on her shoulder.

“So you see all those plants, right?”

“Mhmm,” Asami hummed as she fiddled with Korra’s fingers resting on her stomach.

“The roots of those plants extend into the reactors. This creates a unique natural habitat for fixed-film and microbial organisms. These organisms consume organic waste. This forms a complex and diverse ecosystem that can quickly digest and remove organic pollutants from water. The plants enhance all of this by making the environment oxygen rich and creating the microbiological habitat. We’re using this for groundwater recharge, which is when water drains through the ground into an aquifer.”

“Your nerd just came out,” teased Asami.

Korra chuckled and nuzzled her nose into Asami’s neck. “I can be smart sometimes.”

“You sell yourself short.” Asami turned in Korra’s arms. “My dad wants to come see this place, but can’t until next week. He’ll contact you when he can come.”

“Okay. Are you coming with him?”

Asami shook her head. “I have a conference I need to go to next week. I’ll be gone for six days.”

“Hmm. That’s a long time.”

Asami rolled her eyes. “It’s not that long. Plus we’ve been spending all of our free time together lately.”

Korra quirked her brow. “Is this your way of telling me you’re getting tired of me.”

Asami giggled. “Of course not.” She pecked Korra on the cheek. “I could never be tired of you.”

“That’s good to hear.” Korra sighed. “When do you leave?”

“In two days, but I decided to take them off from work to prepare for the trip.”

Korra smiled. “So… since you don’t need to be at work tomorrow morning… want to come over to my place?”

“That sounds perfect.”


	11. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tonight I posted chapters 9, 10 and 11. So make sure you didn't miss any :)

“You’re going the wrong way,” complained Asami.

“You want to drive?”

“No, but you should have turned back there.” 

“Asami. You are the one that wanted to go to the beach at midnight, but didn’t want to drive. Please just let me drive the way I want to.”

“Sorry.” Asami took Korra’s hand and brought it to her lips to kiss the back of it. “Thank you Korra. I was just getting restless.”

“The conference is really stressing you out, isn’t it?”

“Mhmm,” hummed Asami as she played with Korra’s fingers.

“Why? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I’m there to represent Future Industries but I plan to make a very important announcement.”

“What? Or is it confidential?”

“My dad is stepping down and I’m to take his place.”

The car slowed as Korra pulled it into a parking spot. She turned off the car and looked at Asami contemplating the words she’s just heard.

“How do you feel about that?”

“Sad. He’s had a hard time coming to terms with Varrick’s death. I think that’s why he’s stepping down. To take time for himself.” Asami sighed. “But happy too. It’s the first time in my life that I’ve seen him put himself before the company. He’s finally taking care of himself.”

Korra smiled warmly at Asami and then got out of the car. She made her way around and opened the passenger door for Asami. She slowly stepped out and took Korra’s hand.

They walked to where the sand began and both took off their shoes and socks. The coolness was refreshing as the sand sifted through their toes.

“Should we leave our shoes here?” asked Korra as she took Asami’s hand into hers again.

“I don’t see why not. I don’t think anyone is going to steal them considering we’re the only ones here.”

Korra raised an eyebrow. “Hey you never know,” she said as she tugged Asami down towards the water.

By the time they reached the water, they were both out of breath from running. They stood together listening to the waves crash against the sand and watched as the moonlight shimmered on the water’s surface. It was calm, steady. Exactly what Asami needed at the moment.

“You know,” Korra said interrupting the rhythmic sound of the waves. “You’ll do an amazing job even without your father.”

Asami turned her head and watched as Korra’s short hair blew with the gentle sea breeze. 

“Thank you, Korra.” She gave Korra’s hand a little squeeze and turned her attention back to the sea.

Suddenly, Korra let go of her hand and swept her off her feet. Asami yelped and wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck as she was carried bridal style into the water. 

Korra let out a boisterous laugh as she pretended to drop Asami into the water. The water was refreshing against her bare legs. She was definitely happy to be wearing shorts, unlike Asami who was wearing jeans.

“Don’t you dare KorRA!” Asami shouted and clung on to Korra even tighter. 

The water was now above Korra’s knees and she spun around with Asami in her arms. She soon stopped, slightly regretting her decision. Spinning left her dizzy and unbalanced. 

Asami tensed even more as Korra began to stumble out of the water. “I’m going to kill you if you drop me,” she threatened.

“I’d like to see you try,” taunted Korra. She gave Asami’s cheek a quick peck and finally felt her feet leave the water and touch the damp sand. She continued to walk until she felt the dry cool sand between her toes and slowly lowered her and Asami to the ground.

She lay on her back beside her girlfriend, both of them laughing into the night air. 

Asami rolled over onto her side and propped herself up with one arm. With her free hand she played with a lock of Korra’s hair, twirling it around with two fingers.

“I love you,” she confessed as Korra lay on her back looking up at the stars.

Korra’s eyes widened and she turned her head to look at Asami. Her surprise was then replaced with a look of endearment and she sat up. Her eyes scanned over Asami’s features and then a grin spread over her face. “I love you too.”

She leaned down and brought her lips to Asami’s. It didn’t take long for her to find herself straddling her girlfriend as their kiss deepened.

Asami’s fingers dug into her muscular back as she left her lips to kiss her neck. 

“No matter what you go through I’ll be there for you, Asami.” Korra mumbled against Asami’s neck.

“I love you so much,” gasped Asami. “But… I’d rather not make love here.”

Korra lifted her head and smirked down at Asami. “We’ve done it everywhere in my place maybe we should start crossing things off at yours,” Korra whispered as she stared at Asami’s swollen lips.

“Sounds perfect.”

Korra lifted herself from the ground and held her hand out for Asami. She tugged slightly, but then let go of Asami’s hand, hearing a little plop as Asami’s butt hit the sand.

Asami glared up at Korra. “I’m going to kill you!” she snarled as Korra sprinted away towards where they’d left their shoes.

“You have to catch me first!”

“KORRAAA!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it came to an end quick, but at least there's an ending. Ha.ha.ha :P

**Author's Note:**

> Hit the Kudos and leave comments if you want more. 
> 
> This fic is updated at random times. It's just being written as I write other fics and isn't my first priority, but don't worry it will continue to be updated and will be completed (I don't like leaving fics incomplete).
> 
> Anyways, hope you all like this little fluffy fic.


End file.
